


Samhain

by Nelith



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Soprannaturale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correva lungo la strada immersa nelle ombre. Gli alberi attorno a lui lo graffiavano con lunghi rami scheletrici, come se volessero strappargli la carne dalle ossa. Il bosco sembrava solo una vasta macchia di oscurità, inciampava a ogni radice, a ogni ostacolo, ma continuava a d avanzare più in fretta che poteva. Davanti a lui l'unica fonte luminosa sembrava avvicinarsi ad ogni passo, dandogli una speranza di salvezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

Correva lungo la strada immersa nelle ombre. Gli alberi attorno a lui lo graffiavano con lunghi rami scheletrici, come se volessero strappargli la carne dalle ossa. Il bosco sembrava solo una vasta macchia di oscurità, inciampava a ogni radice, a ogni ostacolo, ma continuava ad avanzare più in fretta che poteva. Davanti a lui l'unica fonte luminosa sembrava avvicinarsi ad ogni passo, dandogli una speranza di salvezza.  
 _Forse riuscirò a uscirne vivo_. Era quasi senza fiato, ma non era riuscito a distanziare i suoi inseguitori. Li sentiva alle sue spalle, correre, gemere, grugnire. Ogni tanto una di quelle creature urlava qualcosa d'incomprensibile, un suono che era una via di mezzo tra un ululato e un ruggito che gli faceva accapponare la pelle. Sentiva come se gli stessero con il fiato sul collo, ma se si voltava, li intravedeva solo a svariati metri di distanza. Figure deformi, più oscure della notte che lo avvolgeva e solo per quello riusciva a distinguerle nel buio della selva. Aloni impenetrabili di tenebra, i cui volti deformi erano illuminati dalle piccole fiammelle arancioni che ardevano al posto degli occhi. Alcune si muovevano su quattro zampe, altre in piedi, le vedeva muovere i lunghi arti scheletrici, ondeggiare e graffiare il suolo, poteva quasi sentirli sulla sua pelle. Immaginava gli artigli grondanti di sangue su di lui, com'era successo poco tempo prima durante la festa di Samhain.  
Nel villaggio avevano iniziato a riecheggiare le urla delle persone. In un primo momento tutti avevano pensato ad un qualche scherzo, ma le urla non si erano smorzate, aumentavano d'intensità.  
Poi erano arrivate loro, quelle creature umanoidi che sembravano essere uscite da un incubo, e la gente del villaggio aveva iniziato a fuggire, disperdendosi tra le vie del paese e nella foresta. Kain si era diretto verso il bosco con un gruppo di amici, ma uno dopo l'altro si erano separati, perdendosi tra gli alberi. Non sapeva dove fosse, dove si stesse dirigendo. Non credeva neppure di aver mai visto quella parte di bosco, ma forse era solo la tensione dell'inseguimento e quella notte oscura, dove le stelle e la luna erano coperte da una spessa coltre di nubi.  
Una pallida luce iniziò a filtrare attraverso gli alberi; forse la corsa nel buio era terminata e si stava avvicinando a una radura. Non era felice di uscire da sotto la copertura offerta dal bosco, aveva sperato di riuscire a trovare un rifugio al suo interno, ma le creature sembravano fiutarlo, e non era riuscito a seminarle in alcun modo.  
Una volta uscito, la prima cosa che vide fu una luce argentea, quasi accecante, delineare i contorni di un castello. Due gigantesche strutture affiancate, formate da gruppi di torri, ne costituivano il corpo centrale. La pallida luce lunare illuminava un cancello metallico parzialmente distrutto, solo la parte su cui si apriva l'arco d'ingresso, sembrava reggersi ancora in piedi.  
 Rimpianse quei pochi istanti fermatosi ad ammirare l'edificio. Il respiro delle creature si fece più intenso; gli sembrò quasi di sentire la loro saliva scivolargli sul corpo. Riprese a correre disperato, l'unico rifugio possibile sembrava essere il castello dinanzi a lui.  
Lapidi di ogni forma spuntavano dal terreno, illuminate dalla luce della luna piena che si era fatta strada attraverso le nubi, sembravano quasi corpi accasciati in mezzo alla radura. Mentre avanzava, gli sembrava di scorgere i solchi di lunghi artigli sulle pietre tombali, come se qualcosa si fosse aggrappato a esse per uscire dal terreno smosso. Deglutì rumorosamente, sentendo la fatica che cresceva, diventando quasi insopportabile, ma la porta del castello si avvicinava di più ad ogni passo, presto sarebbe stato in salvo.  
Si arrampicò a fatica su quei pochi gradini che lo separavano dalla salvezza e provò ad aprire la porta, terrorizzato perché poteva essere sprangata. Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e questa si aprì con uno scatto, producendo un suono stridente. Kain non vi badò, troppo sollevato da quell'inaspettata fortuna.  
Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, armeggiando con i catenacci e riuscendo a sprangarla. Alla fine scivolò verso il basso, stremato, provando a riprendere fiato.  
Il primo colpo contro la porta gli ricordò di non essere al sicuro, quelle creature erano fuori e sembravano intenzionate a non farselo scappare. Si alzò dal pavimento lucido, allontanandosi dal portone. La pietra su cui camminava era talmente lucida da assomigliare quasi uno specchio. Quando Kain abbassò lo sguardo, gli sembrò quasi di camminare sull'acqua.  
Accelerò il passo, scegliendo una direzione a caso, aprendo una delle porte che gli sbarravano la strada, richiudendosela in fretta alle spalle. Sperando di riuscire a nascondersi, prima che quegli esseri trovassero una via d'accesso.  
Il rumore di un vetro in frantumi gli suggerì che forse erano entrate dalla finestra, e iniziò nuovamente a correre lungo il corridoio avvolto nella penombra.  
La luce soffusa creava strane ombre sul pavimento, a Kain sembrava vedere sagome scure inseguirlo, riflesse su quello strano materiale, ma quando si voltava non vedeva assolutamente nulla, se non il corridoio con i suoi quadri coperti di polvere.  
In fondo al corridoio vide un bagliore dorato e provò ad accelerare il passo per quanto gli potesse essere concesso dalle gambe affaticate. Si ritrovò davanti ad un ampio salone, in un lato si apriva il vano di una porta, la cui anta era stata scardinata e gettata a terra. Si affrettò a oltrepassare quell'unica via, trovandosi davanti ad una scala piena di detriti che s'incurvava verso l'alto, era strana, l'opposto di quel pavimento, ma Kain non si soffermò a pensare.  
Aveva appena appoggiato un piede al primo scalino che qualcosa gli afferrò la gamba che ancora appoggiava sul pavimento. Dalla superficie lucida spuntava una mano.  
Lunghe dita affusolate, dotate di artigli, erano fuoriuscita dalla pietra. Kain urlò, dimenandosi e scalciando, attaccandosi al corrimano della scala per liberarsi. I pantaloni furono lacerati, piccole gocce di sangue scivolarono sul pavimento, e Kain vide altre di quelle creature dagli occhi simili a fiammelle, avanzare nella superficie per raggiungere il compagno. La creatura iniziò a strattonarlo, si sentiva come se la gamba gli venisse strappata dal corpo, ma il dolore non fu nulla quando vide l'arto affondare nel pavimento, come se si trattasse veramente di acqua. Il brivido attraversò la gamba arrivandogli al cervello. Mille aghi di dolore gli trapassarono la carne.  
Con un urlo riuscì a divincolarsi, arrancando per alcuni gradini sul tappeto logorato. Salì la prima rampa, trascinandosi dietro la gamba intorpidita e quando si guardò alle spalle, vide le creature spuntare dal pavimento.  
Urlò terrorizzato, la sua voce riecheggiò nell'oscurità e nel silenzio; ormai si credeva spacciato. Le creature rimasero ferme, gemendo e agitando gli artigli verso di lui, ma nessuna di loro provò a mettere un piede sulla scala. Arretrò ancora di qualche passo prima di cadere per terra, senza perdere di vista la base della scalinata.  
 _Cosa sta succedendo!_ Rimase immobile, aspettando che il dolore alla gamba diventasse più sopportabile, poi riprese a salire, non c'era altra via. _È un incubo. Non può essere reale!_  
Proseguì la salita, ascoltando con attenzione ogni scricchiolio per non farsi cogliere alla sprovvista. Il tappeto che copriva la scala era grigio, o forse lo era diventato con l'andare del tempo, dato che sembrava essersi uniformato con la polvere che avvolgeva ogni cosa. Il corrimano di metallo sembrava fatto d'ottone, le sottili sbarre s'incurvavano a formare un decoro arricciato, simili agli steli delle piante.  
Più saliva più gli sembrava di addentrarsi in una torre. Alla fine di ogni rampa c'era un piccolo pianerottolo su cui si trovava una finestra. Da esse poteva scorgere il cimitero attorno al castello illuminato dal plenilunio. Tra le lapidi e i mausolei scorse una figura massiccia muoversi tra le ombre. Rimase fermo a osservare l'esterno, sperando che fosse qualcuno capace di sconfiggere quelle creature.  
 _Forse ho visto male._ Si appoggiò a una parete, osservando alcune tracce scure, su di essa e sul tappeto, semicoperte dalla polvere. Un fagotto di tessuto logoro era appoggiato su alcuni scalini, con qualcosa che vi si agitava all'interno. Aggrottò la fronte e, appoggiandosi sulla gamba sana, usò quella indolenzita per dare piccoli colpetti al fagotto. Come aveva immaginato un paio di topi uscirono spaventati, rovesciando il loro rifugio, ma la sua attenzione fu attirata dal mucchio di stracci, qualcosa non andava. Impiegò un po' per metterlo a fuoco: il fagotto era un corpo decomposto.  
Del viso rimaneva poco; le ossa pallide quasi sembravano risplendere nei punti in cui la pelle, ormai decomposta, era stata strappata. Gli occhi erano nere cavità in cui si erano annidati vermi che si contorcevano, forse spaventati da quell'improvviso movimento. Poche cose restavano di quell'individuo, a parte i vestiti consunti e la pelle putrida. Abbassò lo sguardo, scorgendo una voragine dove un tempo vi era stato lo stomaco e che ora, presumibilmente, era adibita a rifugio per i topi.  
Kain indietreggiò ancora, sconvolto. La vista di quel corpo gli fece sentire per la prima volta l'odore nauseante che impregnava ogni cosa.  
 _Possono salire! Possono arrivare fin qua!_ Si aggrappò al corrimano e iniziò a salire, non poteva fare altro se non continuare ad avanzare. La gamba aveva ripreso sensibilità e l'ascesa divenne meno faticosa.  
   
Non sapeva quante scale avesse salito, sembrava che non avessero mai fine.  
Ansimò appoggiandosi alla ringhiera, esausto. Quando guardò verso il basso, si accorse di non aver percorso più di poche rampe, vedeva il pavimento lucido e le ombre che vi fluttuavano come se fossero pesci in un lago. Poco più in basso rivide il corpo decomposto, nella stessa posizione in cui era prima che lo sfiorasse.  
Stava per mettersi a urlare, ma qualcosa attirò l'attenzione di quegli esseri di ombra e li vide sfrecciare lontano.  
Kain scosse la testa, non poteva essere vero.  
Riprese a correre, e questa volta contò ogni gradino che saliva. Arrivato al cinquantesimo, si girò nuovamente e guardò in basso.  
Una figura massiccia con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni logori e uno strano cappuccio. Stava in piedi sulla superficie cristallina del pavimento, ai suoi piedi, le creature oscure che lo avevano seguito, fluttuavano nella pietra, tranquille.  
Kain sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti, il sangue parve ghiacciarsi nelle vene quando il demone sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Il volto era avvolto dalle ombre ma poteva scorgere un teschio parzialmente scarnificato, con due luminosi occhi arancioni. La creatura spalancò le fauci, i denti erano umani ma la bocca era più ampia, molto più grande. Il suo ruggito risuonò per la scalinata, spaventando le creature di ombra che si allontanarono in fretta da lui. Quando la mano dell'essere si appoggiò sul corrimano Kain riprese a correre.  
Gli scalini si susseguivano, ma sembrava non riuscire ad allontanarsi. Il demone avanzava sempre di più, inesorabile, la sala vibrava ad ogni passo tanto era massiccio e piccoli pezzi d'intonaco si staccavano dalle pareti. Quando Kain si voltò per vedere di quanto era riuscito a distanziarlo, lo vide a pochi scalini più in basso, un paio di falcate e lo avrebbe raggiunto. Riprese a correre, anche se ormai aveva capito che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Sentì le mani del demone afferrarlo per le spalle e fu scaraventato contro la parete. Kain si accasciò per terra, stordito e il demone gli si avventò addosso; una mano stretta attorno alla gola per tenerlo fermo mentre con l'altra sembrava quasi volesse sfondargli la gabbia toracica. Le dita affondarono nella carne, ma Kain non riusciva ad urlare. L'ultima cosa che sentì oltre al dolore, fu lo schiocco secco della gabbia toracica che veniva sfondata.  
Il demone estrasse il cuore caldo della sua vittima e gettò il cadavere sui gradini, sostituendo il corpo ormai decomposto del suo predecessore.  
   
Kain si svegliò urlando. Il dolore al petto era reale, come se il demone avesse piantato le dita dentro di lui pochi istanti prima. Scese dal letto arrancando, tossendo più volte alla ricerca di ossigeno, impiegò lunghi minuti prima di riuscire a recuperare il controllo. Guardò l'orologio, erano le tre meno un quarto.  
«Cazzo. Ho dormito un'ora. A saperlo sarei rimasto fuori a bere … » Guardò il letto disfatto e scosse la testa, non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Decise di andare a farsi una doccia, sperando di riuscire a liberarsi delle sensazioni che aveva provato durante quell'incubo. L'acqua calda riuscì a lavare via, almeno in parte, l'ansia che quel sogno gli aveva causato.  
Uscì dal bagno in una nuvola di vapore, dopo aver indossato i pantaloni del pigiama. Con la coda dell'occhio vide una sagoma scura appoggiata per terra e in un primo momento fu sul punto di urlare, poi si rese conto che si trattava solo del costume che aveva indossato poche ore prima durante la festa di Halloween.  
«Fanculo.» colpì il mucchio d'indumenti e si allontanò dalla stanza, accendendo tutte le luci possibili. Si diresse verso la terrazza del salotto, prendendo le sigarette e il posacenere. Nonostante il periodo dell'anno, faceva stranamente caldo. _O magari sono io che sto ancora sudando per la corsa …_  
Osservò in silenzio la strada sotto il suo appartamento, c'era ancora gente che passeggiava, scherzava e rideva. Avrebbe voluto essere con loro, ma l'idea di scendere in strada non gli piaceva per nulla, più osservava le tenebre più l'ansia tornava a opprimerlo, ricordandogli la fatica di quella corsa senza salvezza.  
A metà della seconda sigaretta il sonno sembrò tornare. Gettò il mozzicone dal balcone e tornò a letto, dopo aver spento le luci e controllato che ogni porta o finestra fosse chiusa.  
Si rigirò tra le coperte per un po', il silenzio che avvertiva attorno a sé sembrava fin troppo opprimente, soffocante, come se qualcosa premesse sopra di lui, schiacciandolo. Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione, qualcosa nella stanza si muoveva.  
Quando aprì gli occhi e vide strane ombre danzare al bagliore di piccole fiammelle.  
 _Cosa cazzo ho lasciato acceso?_ Si mise a sedere sul materasso, cercando la fonte di luce. Davanti a lui vide una gigantesca sagoma umana, immobile ai piedi del letto. Il sangue gli si congelò nelle vene, il bagliore che permeava la stanza proveniva da quel volto incappucciato, chino verso il pavimento. Kain si sporse dal letto, nel pavimento lucido si muovevano piccole forme scure simili a pesci. Una di esse si mosse verso l'alto, diventando sempre più grande, fino a quando un ominide fatto di ombre non uscì dalla superficie, afferrandogli il volto e trascinandolo verso il pavimento.  
Kain lottò. Si aggrappò al letto cercando di non farsi portare verso il basso.  
Una mano gli afferrò i capelli, lo strattonò verso l'alto, strappandolo dagli artigli della creatura. Si ritrovò disteso sul letto, il demone che lo teneva fermo con una mano, stringendogli il collo, e con l'altra forzava la gabbia toracica. Mentre la vista sfumava, Kain sentì lo schiocco violento delle ossa che si rompevano, il dolore trafiggere ogni parte del suo corpo, ma non aveva fiato per urlare.  
Il demone gli strappò il cuore, cibandosene lasciando che il sangue sgorgato imbrattasse le lenzuola.  
Alla fine gettò gli avanzi sul pavimento per permettere ai suoi servi di nutrirsi. La sua vita sarebbe perdurata per un altro anno.  
 


End file.
